


je serai sans souci

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Challenge Entry, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Gilbert pulang ke Sanssouci. {untuk challenge #MengheningkanCipta}





	

** je serai sans souci **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Characters** : Prussia, Frederick the Great/Frederick II. **Genre** : Slice of Life/Family. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon. untuk _challenge_ #MengheningkanCipta oleh Misheru Aoki.

* * *

 

 

>  
> 
> { _Quand je serai là, **je serai sans souci**. _ } _  
> __Once I am there, **I shall be carefree**._
> 
> — Frederick the Great, 1744.
> 
>  

* * *

Sebelumnya Frederick berpikir warna kematian adalah putih. Sering dilihatnya di mimpi-mimpinya semenjak setahun belakangan, di antara tidur dan tidurnya yang semakin nyenyak saja. Namun akhir-akhir ini, dia melihat putih dan hijau. Suatu ruang selalu mengurungnya dari mimpi ke mimpi, warnanya putih dan sulur-sulur anggur yang hijau muda nan lembut terurai di sana dan sini. Apakah surga punya anggur yang sama dengan kehidupan dunia?

Ia baru saja memimpikan ruang putih lagi, dengan hijau sedikit, saat ia mendengar derap kaki kuda. Kedengarannya jauh, lalu mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat. Ia membuka mata dan bangkit tak lama setelahnya. Frederick mengenali dinding ruang pribadinya dan sadar bahwa dia masih di Sanssouci; bukan ruang antara dua dunia. _Masih belum. Belum_.

“Anda butuh sesuatu?”

Frederick menoleh. Lantas ia tersenyum kecil. “Gilbert, seharusnya aku yang bertanya.” Dia bergerak ke tepian tempat tidur dan memasang alas kakinya. “Kau pasti baru datang dari jauh. Kenapa terburu-buru? Aku masih sehat-sehat saja.”

Gilbert menatap rajanya, mengasihani, padahal wajahnya sendirilah yang tanpa sadar mengiba. Napasnya tak teratur dan hal itu membuat Frederick menggeleng-geleng. Ketika mencapainya, Frederick menepuk-nepuk bahu Gilbert. Gilbert buang muka, dan Frederick mencoba memahami wajahnya.

 _Sepertinya anak ini pun sudah tahu; paling tidak menyadari sesuatu_.

“Kita minum kopi bersama, hm? Ayo.”

Gilbert menggeleng sambil menepis halus tangan Frederick pada bahu kanannya. “Aku yang akan membawakan kopinya pada Anda ke sini.”

“Gilbert.”

“Aku yang memaksa, Fritz.”

Frederick tertawa kecil. “Siapa yang anak kecil di sini?”

“Aku,” bantah Gilbert halus, masih bergeming meski Frederick mencoba menariknya pelan-pelan.

“Tentulah aku,” sanggah Frederick. “Karena itulah aku yang harus keras kepala. Ayo. Aku belum meminum kopiku hari ini.”

“Fritz—”

“Georg, dua kopi untukku dan Gilbert, ya.”

Gilbert mendecih halus. Mau tak mau digiring oleh Frederick meninggalkan kamar, menyusuri lorong dan keluar ke teras samping yang selalu menjadi ruang pribadi paling tertutup Frederick, meski terbuka ke arah halaman samping yang luas; bahkan kau bisa memandang horison dari sana.

“Bagaimana dengan Berlin?”

Gilbert menyambar, “Baik sekali.” Dia lantas duduk di kursi yang memang biasa ditempatinya, Frederick di hadapannya menarik kursi dengan pelan, duduk dengan lembut dan bersahaja. Gilbert mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

“Gedung kesenian itu?”

“Hidup dengan nyawanya sendiri.” Gilbert menyunggingkan senyum, yang sesaat kemudian pudar mendadak dan ia berdiri tiba-tiba, “Aku membawakan seruling baru, dibuat oleh seorang pengembara dari Utsmaniyah—”

Frederick menahan tangannya dan memintanya untuk duduk kembali dengan isyarat mata dan anggukan. “Kita bisa membicarakan soal seruling nanti.”

“Oke—apa yang harus kita bicarakan?”

Untuk kesekian kali, Frederick menggeleng dan tersenyum. “Kau terburu-buru, Gilbert. Sesuatu sedang mengganggumu, memburumu? Kau berharap untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan cepat?”

Ketika duduk bersandar kembali, Gilbert baru sadar napasnya masih belum teratur juga.

“Aku yang sekarang, lebih suka melakukan semuanya pelan-pelan.” Frederick mengalihkan pandangannya kepada padang yang luas membentang dari kiri hingga kanan, dan hanya sedikit pohon yang bisa dilihat dari sini. Sanssouci, selalu menjadi tempat peristirahatannya yang takkan pernah menua meski ia telah berubah menjadi sosok yang kelabu dan ringkih. Bahkan Gilbert sekalipun, menurutnya, tak pernah sepenuhnya bisa memahami ikatan ia dan Sanssouci yang tak pernah mati.

“Untuk apa?”

Senyumannya masih sama, dan sekarang ia menatap Gilbert. “Cepat atau lambat, aku akan tetap dikejar usia. Aku dikejar kematian. Keduanya sama saja. Lebih baik melakukan semuanya dengan pelan dan tidak membuat tubuh tuaku lelah.”

Gilbert menelan seluruh kata-kata Frederick. Ia selalu terburu-buru—seolah waktu tak pernah cukup untuk menjadi wadah dari segala tujuan-tujuannya.

“Jadi ... apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan?” Gilbert masih mendengar dirinya begitu terburu-buru. _Persetan_. Ia harus melakukan semuanya seperti ini. Karena usia tak mengejarnya; tetapi mengejar Frederick. Dan ia, _mereka_ , tak punya banyak waktu lagi.

“Aku, akhir-akhir ini, selalu memikirkan soal Amerika Serikat.” Frederick mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua telapak tangannya pelan pada lengan kursi yang masih mengilap dan licin. “Kemerdekaannya. Kemenangan mereka. Aku ingin melihat semuanya dari dekat.”

“Kita bisa mengatur perjalanan Anda.” Namun lantas, Gilbert ragu setengah mati. _Tidak banyak waktu lagi_. “Jika Anda ingin,” dia juga bersikeras pada dirinya sendiri, seraya meneguk ludah.

Frederick  tersenyum, “Aku tidak yakin hal itu memungkinkan. Tapi aku dengan senang hati menerima seorang dari mereka jika ada yang berminat datang ke Berlin atau Sanssouci.”

“Aku akan memainkan seruling sebagai lagu sambutan yang manis,” Gilbert menjawab, juga dengan senyuman. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian, berusaha untuk tenang dan kembali pada tujuan utamanya mampir ke Sanssouci: bersantai dan melarikan diri dari segala urusan kerajaan yang membuatnya limbung di Berlin.

“Gilbert.” Tarikan napas.

Gilbert melirik pada Frederick. Udara Sanssouci (seharusnya) membuatnya menikmati kehidupan, tetapi sepertinya, ada yang salah di sini.

Sudah ia duga; sesuatu tentang Amerika Serikat bukanlah topik utama.

“Beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi tentang kematian.”

“Frederick, kumohon.”

“Apa yang kaulihat dari kematian?”

Gilbert tak bisa lebih keras kepala lagi, tetapi yang dia dapati adalah Frederick yang sama kepala batunya dengan dirinya. Agak lama dia diam, menenggelamkan diri dalam pemikiran bahwa sebenarnya Frederick telah menerima kenyataan tentang dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana cara berdamai dengan masalah-masalah tentang waktu; dirinya tak kunjung menemukan cara. Padahal, selama apa dia telah hidup di dunia? Apakah waktu telah menjadi tak penting baginya hingga dia berjalan terlalu jauh menyimpang darinya, dan tak bisa berdamai untuk hal-hal yang bahkan mampu dilakukan manusia?

Frederick menjawab untuk Gilbert, “Aku melihat kekuatan.”

“Mengapa kekuatan?”

“Lihatlah perjuangan mereka sebelum akhirnya mati.”

“Frederick, aku tak mengerti.” Gilbert membenarkan posisi duduknya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

“Hmm. Ingat Pertempuran Thermopylae? Tentang para Sparta dan perjuangan mereka melawan Xerxes?”

Gilbert mencari serpihan-serpihan ingatan tentang itu dan ia berusaha menggalinya lebih dalam lagi. Sedikit ditemukan, sebagian hilang. Kakek Germania pernah menceritakannya, tetapi ratusan tahun yang berlalu telah mengubur lebih banyak ingatan daripada yang ia harapkan. Pada akhirnya ia menjawab sekenanya, sekadar menghargai, “Ratusan tahun berlalu dan mereka masih dikenang karena kekuatan mereka sebelum akhirnya mati?”

“Bukan hanya ratusan. Ribuan, Gilbert. Dan bukan hanya soal yang berani. Ada yang berangkat perang karena patuh, hasrat, dan rasa cinta. Lalu mati. Tapi di situlah; pada tekad-tekad itu, ada kekuatan. Kekuatan mereka untuk bertahan atas kerasnya hidup dan takdir—dan hal ini tidak hanya ada pada kisah Thermopylae—sebelum akhirnya perjuangan itu berakhir di satu takdir: kematian.”

Lalu Frederick terbatuk. Gilbert bangkit hanya untuk panik, tetapi Frederick menepisnya halus, membuatnya duduk kembali secara paksa, “Tidak apa-apa.” Dia menyunggingkan senyum. “Aku—ah, mari kita kembali ke kamar.

Gilbert berdiri dengan terburu-buru, memapah Frederick. Di luar perkiraannya (tetapi tetap masih dia harapkan), Frederick tak menolak. Gilbert berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin dan sehati-hati yang ia mampu.

Ia membaringkan Frederick ke tempat tidurnya, dan Frederick berterima kasih dengan senyuman. Lelaki itu tak berkata apa-apa, tetapi ia menaruh kedua tangannya di atas dada, dan menikmati napasnya sendiri (—sisa-sisa yang sangat ia hargai, dan Gilbert takuti), sembari menutup mata. Dadanya masih turun dan naik, tenang, dan Gilbert menyaksikannya.

Gilbert begitu lama memandanginya dan mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Frederick telah bersahabat dengan waktu. Frederick mampu menerima takdirnya, meski di belakangnya menari-nari hari kejayaan yang bergelora dan melambungkan nama dan karismanya. Ia menyambut masa akhirnya dan merangkulnya, sementara Gilbert tak bisa menerima bahwa waktu kadang bisa merebut segalanya dengan segala usaha. Sayang sekali, meski kali ini waktu telah melakukan semuanya dengan pelan, dengan pertanda, dan Tuhan telah mengatur semuanya agar bisa diduga dan dibaca, tetapi Gilbert tak mampu juga menerima dan melepas dengan damai.

Bagaimanapun, tak pernah ada perjanjian damai ditandatangani secara resmi bersama sang kematian, Gilbert menyimpulkan sambil merapikan sprei Frederick ala kadarnya. Waktu mendamaikan semuanya, memang, tetapi kadang tak sebentar. Ia mengulur dirinya sendiri untuk melihat sejauh mana manusia (—dan orang-orang seperti Gilbert) menerima diri dan sekeliling.

Ketika Gilbert menarik napas, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, ia menghidu aroma udara yang berbeda.

Ketika ia membuka mata, ia mendapati peti dan hiasannya yang paling baik yang pernah ia temui sepanjang ia menghadapi kematian para pemimpinnya. Dua ratus tahun lima berlalu dalam sekejap mata, dan ini bukan hanya sekadar mengatakan soal memori lama yang berenang lagi ke permukaan. Ini tentang kematian yang terbawa ke kehidupan yang panjang, yang turut berlari bersama Gilbert bahkan hingga berakhirnya Perang Dunia II yang ia kira akan menjadi akhir hidupnya.

Bendera Prussia (yang ia kira takkan pernah digunakan lagi setelah matinya negara kebanggaannya setelah Jerman terbelah dua) masih terbentang di atas peti; di atas teras yang damai di area istana Sanssouci yang telah ditinggalkan orang-orang. Penjaga terakhir orang-orang terhormat pun telah pulang, telah melaporkan kesimpulan akhir upacara yang tenang dan khidmat tanpa usikan dari awal hingga akhir; Gilbert sengaja minta ditinggalkan.

Gilbert masih bisa melihat simfoni kemenangan yang mengiringi kemenangan Frederick, yang dulu ia saksikan dari atas kudanya, jauh di masa lampau yang sudah terhitung terlalu tua untuk dunia yang bergerak semakin cepat, era 90-an yang sudah menanggalkan sejarah bagai jas usang dan menyingkirkan debu masa lalu dari pundak.

“Fritz, ya, memang, yang seharusnya kuingat dari kematian ... adalah kekuatan.”

Gilbert mengusap bendera Prussia tersebut.

“Aku masih melihat kekuatanmu di mataku.”

Gilbert tersenyum dan melupakan laranya barang sesaat.

“Terima kasih telah pernah hidup dan menjadi kuat.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> notes:
> 
> \- Pertempuran Thermophylae; pertempuran antara pasukan Leonidas dengan prajurit Persia, terjadi sekitar tahun 480 SM. (thefinertimes.com)  
> \- Frederick II meninggal di kursi kerjanya pada tanggal 17 Agustus 1786. Dia ingin dikuburkan di Sanssouci, tetapi pewarisnya meminta agar dia dikuburkan di Gereja Garnisun Potsdam. Sempat dipindahkan ke tambang garam oleh Adolf Hitler, tetapi ditemukan oleh Tentara Amerika Serikat di 1946—dan dipindahkan ke Hohenzollern pada tahun 50-an. Pada akhirnya, di hari peringatan ke-205 tahun kematiannya, 17 Agustus 1991, Frederick akhirnya ‘dikembalikan’ ke Sanssouci, setelah reunifikasi Jerman. (wikipedia)
> 
> .
> 
> a/n:  
> anyway ... awalnya mau depict hubungan bapak-anak di sini (gilbert sebagai anaknya) tapi sepertinya amat sangat tak cocok ................ jadi akhirnya family ala-ala kerabat seusia aja deh. __(:”3


End file.
